nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beam Katana
The beam katana is a fictional weapon that plays a key role in the plot of No More Heroes. Beam katanas are science fiction versions of their namesake, the katana, which instead of a metal blade holds an energy blade with a length which varies between models. Beam katanas differ in power based upon the specific crystal parts used in construction. They also vary between degrees of energy efficiency, which bases around whether a motherboard has been installed or not. Though they often behave like regular swords, they have been depicted as able to penetrate and cut through most matter with little or no resistance (the receivers of models including the Blood Berry and first two Tsubaki prototypes culminate a blade attachment in the form of a pointed spike, certainly making these inferior models no exception), and to deflect bullets and other non-explosive projectiles, as well as other beam katanas. They are also capable of launching energy projectiles, and as Travis has demonstrated, they may have artificial intelligence, as hypothetically, the motherboard is not only just able to save electricity, but can be used to project estimations of where, when, how, and how to land when thrown into the air. The common beam katana "blade" is made by a tight loop of highly focused energy which runs from an emitter in the handle, along an extractable frame and into the receiver. When activated the blade appears as a cylindrical bar. When deactivated, a beam katana appears as a metallic handle, with or without an ignition button. They can be carried a number of ways, the most seen example being Travis Touchdown's carrying of his beam katana at the waist. Beam katanas have a distinctive hum when active. There are a number of other beam katana models that do not handle in the same manner as the common models do, however. One model designed by Orange Computers appears as a retractable cleaver-esque sabre with a beam emitted along the blade, made popular by Death Metal, the tenth ranked assassin in the United Assassins Association. Another beam katana, used by former professional wrestler Thunder Ryu activates the moment it is removed from its scabbard, by which it recharges, baring no "off switch." This model is extremely difficult to use however, as it can be a challenge to safely reinsert the blade into its scabbard. Colors In No More Heroes, beam katana blades are blue, green, purple, red or yellow. Blue and green are usually associated with Travis Touchdown whereas other colors are usually associated with various ranked assassins and thugs (with the exception of Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii who uses two beam katanas, one of which projects a blue beam). Another exception is Henry, who has no distinct affiliation yet uses a beam katana with a purple blade. Types Blood Berry The Blood Berry is a seemingly primitive beam katana model with a fairly simple degree of availability (Travis Touchdown obtained his through an online auction). When activated, the frame of the Blood Berry is extracted along with the blade, and the receiver is headed by a blade attachment in the form of a pointed spike. The Blood Berry is one beam katana that cannot function properly without a receiver, and so this blade attachment allows the beam katana to penetrate matter it normally cannot by having a standard, dull receiver. The Blood Berry is also the only recognized beam katana to contain a guide bar in its design. Notable wielders of this weapon include Travis Touchdown. Cross Sword The Cross Sword is a beam katana model constructed by the Russian technician Wolf Vann. When activated, four stubby beams are emitted from where the guard would be, had one been incorporated in its design. As such, there is no prevention of the user's hand from sliding up onto his own blade. While similar to the Tsubaki series, the Cross Sword does not feature an extractable frame and is one of the only recognized beam katanas to emit properly without a receiver, another being the Tsubaki Mk-III. Notable wielders of this weapon include Henry. D.O.S. The D.O.S. is a beam katana constructed by an infamous Japanese hitman, and one of the more dangerous models to use. The blade of the D.O.S. activates the instant its handle is removed from its scabbard, and the beam katana features no off switch in its design. This makes the process of refitting the blade into the scabbard extremely difficult, as well as unsafe. The D.O.S. bares a resemblance to a shirasaya, a plain Japanese blade mount. Notable wielders of this weapon include Thunder Ryu. Horse Saber The Horse Saber is an abstract beam katana which largely remains a mystery, not only because of its use by an assassin whose identity is completely unknown, but also because of its unique nature as a beam katana like no other. Like the D.O.S., the blade of the Horse Saber is activated when the handle is removed from its "scabbard," the crown of a bascinet, and using the wire and needled attachment on the grip of the hilt, its enormous, dragon-shaped "blade" is emitted. Unlike standard beam katanas which feature stationary blade projection, the blade of the Horse Saber waves in notions which imply it may contain a certain degree of artificial intelligence greater than other weapons of it's kind, as beam katanas have been known to make use of motherboards. Exactly how it is deactivated, however, is not certain. Notable wielders of this weapon include Dark Star. Magic Double Saber The Magic Double Saber is a set of beam katanas which each resemble staffs. When active, the beam is entwines the Magic Double Saber, and runs between the hilt and the opposite end. Like many other non-standard beam katanas, neither Magic Double Saber features a guard, and as such there is no prevention of the user's hand from sliding up onto his own blade. Magic Double Sabers are also made to symbolize life and death. The hilt of one resembles an angel, and emits a blue, entwining beam, and the hilt of the other resembles bones, and emits a red, entwining beam. Notable wielders of this weapon include Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii. Orange II The Orange II is a retractable, cleaver-esque beam katana model designed by Orange Computers. The brute design of the beam katana is enough to cause devastating force, let alone the emitted beam which runs along its entire blade. Though its name implies there may be a prototype design (similar to the Tsubaki series), the Orange II is the only recognized model of the Orange series in the game. Notable wielders of this weapon include Death Metal. Tsubaki The Tsubaki series of beam katanas are designed by Dr. Naomi for Travis' exclusive use. The Power Up Parts and Energy Saving Parts stocked by Naomi are also only compatible with models of the Tsubaki series. The first model, the Tsubaki prototype, provides better durability than that of the Blood Berry, a beam katana this prototype is most comparable to in several ways involving structural design (both models make use of an extractable frame and receiver headed by a pointed blade attachment). One notable difference between these two models is that the Tsubaki prototype does not feature a guide bar. The Tsubaki Mk-II is largely more complete than its predecessor, but is still referred to on occasion as "a prototype." Naomi designs the Mk-II based on the US Military Secret plans Travis obtains after his ranking match against Holly Summers. Debatably the most distinguishable model of the Tsubaki line, the extractable frame now contains five emitters and receivers which rotate simultaneously. The Tsubaki Mk-II is also one of the most powerful beam katanas ever produced, superior in strength even to its successor, the Tsubaki Mk-III. The Tsubaki Mk-III is the completed Tsubaki beam katana model. Its design is based on that of the D.O.S., the beam katana used by Travis' mentor Thunder Ryu, acquired by Travis following the death of Thunder Ryu. Unlike its predecessors, the Mk-III does not feature an extractable frame and is one of the only recognized beam katanas to emit properly without a receiver, another being the Cross Sword. An elaborate design of the kanji used to represent "Tiger" (tora) is used as the guard of the Mk-III's hilt. While not as powerful as the Tsubaki Mk-II, the finished model is the only standard beam katana that, with the proper motherboard attachment, operates at maximum energy efficiency and does not ever have to be recharged. Notable wielders of this weapon include Travis Touchdown. External links * Blogg.ed – A fan's reconstruction of the Blood Berry and Travis Touchdown costume Category:List of weapons in No More Heroes